Mis hermanos¿los rowdy?
by Choco-adicta
Summary: La vida de una niña cambio, llegando a la nueva vida de los rowdy/Him... acepto el trato-mal summary lo se pero ¿una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"En una casa, aparentemente vacia, se oyes, 2 balasos, luego sale un señor, pensando que habia acabado con su trabajo sin saber que en el ropero habia una niña que pensaba/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emesto... no es verdadem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emesto... no pasoem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emno... puede ser ... verdad em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em¡¿PORQUE?!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em¡¿PORQUE DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS LOS TENIAN QUE MATAR A ELLOS?!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEE?!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emOoOoOoOoOem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emUnos dias despues, se podian apreciar, 2 tumbas, ambas recitabanem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emDescance en pazem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emSr. Daaniel Alegriaem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAmado esposo y padreem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emDescanse en pazem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emSra. Maria Guadalupe Leónem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emQuerida esposa y madreem/p 


	2. El comienzo

**_En una casa, aparentemente vacía, se oyes, 2 balasos, luego sale un señor, pensando que había acabado con su trabajo sin saber que en el ropero había una niña que pensaba_**

**_esto... no es verdad_**

**_esto... no paso_**

**_no... puede ser ... verdad _**

**_¡¿PORQUE?!/em/p_**

**_¡¿PORQUE DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS LOS TENÍAN QUE MATAR A ELLOS?!_**

**_¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEE?!_**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Unos días después, se podían apreciar, 2 tumbas, ambas recitaban_**

**_Descanse en paz_**

**_Sr. Daniel Alegría_**

**_Amado esposo y padre_**

**_Descanse en paz_**

**_Sra. Maria Guadalupe León_**

**_Querida esposa y madre_**

Bueno, supuesta mente ese era el prologo, pero mi tableta no me dejo publicarlo bien pero sin mas empezamos

* * *

><p>En un cuarto de interrogaciones, se ve a una chica, que no pasa de los 15 años, su cabello es castaño estaba muy enredado, sus ojos no se distinguían, ya que los tapaba con su fleco...<p>

-... ¿cuando me puedo ir?- pregunto la chica, alsando su fleco, dejando ver unos ojos café oscuro tirando le al negro, sin vida...

-... ¿su hermana sabe de esto?- pregunto el oficial, viendo a la chica atravez del cristal oscuro

- si pero no quiere saber nada de ella, como si fuera un recuerdo de ellos- dijo su acompañante

-... ¿yo la puedo adoptar?- dijo un señor, de aparentes 30 y tantos años, su cabello corto un poco alborotado negro, sus ojos eran amarillos, traía un traje azul claro

-¡Señor Kinomoto!- dijeron los 2 al ver al (ahora reconocido como) señor Kinomoto

-... un gusto verlos pero enserio ¿la puedo adoptar?- dijo el señor Kinomoto viendo a la chica

-... claro yo creo que con usted tendrá una mejor vida..

-... puedo... ¿puedo pasar a verla?

- ¡claro! pase no hay problema

El señor Kinomoto paso a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica, y se sentó enfrente de ella, ella lo miro con curiosidad,

-... que raros ojos tiene señor...- dijo la chica-... pero son hermosos- dijo ahora sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

El señor Kinomoto se sorprendió un poco, ella sonreía, aun después de ver _eso _

-... (jum) hola pequeña mi nombre es Zero Kinomoto, ¿como te llamas?

-... me llamo Daniela

- Un gusto Daniela dime ¿si de quien esta a cargo no quisiera verte? ¿que harías?

- Eso depende- dijo ella viendo el techo, con un brazo pasando su tórax, y su mano en la barbilla

-... ¿de que?- dijo el con mirada curiosa

- De lo que pase, si no me quiere a su lado, bien lo entiendo soy un mal recuerdo, pero ellos...- dijo señalando el cristal-... me darían en adopción, si alguien llega y me adopta, espero sea buena persona, si no, me escapo y desaparezco...- termino de decir con una sonrisa tierna

- ... y si ¿Te adopto?

-... ella me odia ¿cierto?- dijo ella escondiendo su mirada

-... eso dijo

-... esta bien... me voy con usted... solo por que se ve que es buena persona...- dijo ella levantando la mirada dejando ver ojos cristalinos que fueron cerrados en ese instante

-... ok vere que me den tu patria potestad... nos vemos luego Dany

-... hasta luego señor Kinomoto- dijo ella sonriendo...

... Escondiendo su tristesa...

... Escondiendo su dolor...

_Hasta nunca familia_

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el capitulo 1 de esta historia espero disfruten lo que eh empezado a escribir bye~<p>

¿review?


	3. De ida

hola e aqui el capitulo 2

-hablando-

-_pensando_

_-(susurrando)_

**Flash Back**

_**(N/A:)**_

_** empezamos**_

* * *

><p>en el vuelo a Tokyo, iban hablando el señor Kinomoto y Danny...<p>

-... y tengo ... ¿hermanos?- pregunto Danny-... o ¿hermanas?

-tienes hermanos, en total son 4 contándote a ti...-respondió el señor Kinomoto- ... no quiero que te espantes pero, mi familia es económicamente mas... alta por así decirlo y... pues la casa donde vivirás no es una "casa" sino una mansión... y tendrás muchos lujos...

-... wow, eso no me lo esperaba fue muy, sorpresivo pero, creo poder adaptarme, pero no piense que gastare mas de lo que estoy acostumbrada, si me dan dinero guardare lo que sobre de gastos personales nada mas

- vaya eres igual de lista que mi hijo mayor

-bueno señor kinomoto, quisiera dormir un poco, como sabra, no me han dejado dormir los oficiales, asi que, disculpeme-dijo Danny acomodandose en su asciento

-claro, no te preocupes yo te despierto cuando lleguemos

-gracias...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~soy una sexy división~<strong>_

-... Danny, ya despierta, es hora

-...Noooo, no tengo clases es sábado deja dormir-Dijo Danny con los ojos cerrados

-..._mmmmm que haré ... ¡ya se!.- _Pensó el señor Kinomoto- ¡Oh pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Un póster de inuyasha! Seria una lastima que...-No pudo terminar ya que sintió un aura asesina detrás de el, se volteo lentamente viendo que su nueva "hija" tenia esa aura... con mano temblorosa regreso el póster a manos de su dueña

_-(Ni lo piense)-_Danny susurro con vos de ultratumba como si algo hubiera poseído su cuerpo

-S-si S-señora- hablo el asustado señor Kinomoto

-Bueno ya desperté, ¿Ya llegamos?

-... Si ya llegamos, bueno bajemos que nos han de estar buscando...-dijo el señor Kinomoto, con una gotita estilo anime en la frente-_¿Sera Bipolar?__  
><em>

_-_¿Quien nos espera?- pregunto Danny con curiosidad

-Pues... Mi mayordomo el nos ayudara en cuanto el equipaje y...- Dijo el señor Kinomoto

-... Me niego- Dijo Danny seriamente-No quiero que piensen que soy una inútil

-Okay... vamos que se hace tarde-dijo el señor Kinomoto-Por cierto... todos tienen 2 nombres y ninguno de ellos es su nombre original... solo te comento por si quieres... no se... cambiar un poco y...-continuo el señor Kinomoto

-...Moriko... Moriko Kinomoto...- dijo Danny

-... bueno como ya te dije, ellos tienen un apodo, aparte del otro nombre, no se si quisieras...

-... Beiny, dígame Beiny

* * *

><p><strong><em>continuara...<em>**


End file.
